


The Night Chad Met Dean Winchester

by rachelladeville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannon level violence., Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelladeville/pseuds/rachelladeville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble. SPN universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot guy, Tall guy and Douche guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernatural23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural23/gifts).



> BE WARNED! This fic is being written as a birthday gift for a friend. It is being posted here because - why the fuck not?   
> This is NOT being written with a mass audience in mind. It may contain obscure references and other things that could annoy you since you don't know me or the birthday boy in question. Feel free to read and comment, but you've been warned.   
> I can't predict the future... but I'm expecting about 3 chapters when complete. So should wind up around 20k words.

Chad took a deep breath as he settled into the drivers seat. His neck was aching and he had a headache hammering near his left ear.

He’d spent the last few hours at work, with his headset flipped backwards to keep the sound funneled toward the side of his head that wasn’t pounding. It hadn’t done much good.

This, after all, had been one of those days when he couldn’t catch a break. He’d gotten stuck on the phone with some raving lunatic and missed the first half of his afternoon meeting. Then, he’d stopped at the vending machine on his way back to his desk, but it made a meal out of the last dollar bill in his wallet.

His gay bashing, hyper-christian, snarky-ass co-worker had been noisily telling politically incorrect jokes for the last hour as if there were nothing better to do. Somehow that assholes phone never lit up with a call while Chad had sat down and taken not stop verbal abuse for over ninety minutes straight.

What a fucking day. At least the worst was over now. Tonight is the night he usually meets a few friends for $3 drink night at the bar on the corner. He starts the car and heads that way, despite headache and surly mood. It’s just easier than going home to face his mom. He loves her and wants to take care of her. But it’s a full time job – and it’s better done after a few drinks on a day like today.

“Well that’s just perfect,” he mutters as the first few raindrops strike his windshield. By the time he’s parked at the bar, it’s a downpour. Where’s his umbrella? Oh yeah. In his desk. Dammit.

He sprints for the door, ducking inside quickly and shaking off the rain. As he takes off his jacket he is already scanning the room for his friends. They’re an easy bunch to spot and he heads for the booth they occupy in the corner.

As he steps up, he smiles and flicks water droplets from his jacket onto them, just to get a rise out of the girls.

Yeah. Get the girls to squeal… good thinking… because that does wonders for a headache. He wills himself to smile and settles in with them. When the waitress appears, she nods at his drink order and asks if he’d like his usual order. He says yes and bashfully shows her his coupon.

The discussion amongst the group seems to be office gossip. Chad remains quiet since they are discussing someone he doesn’t give two fucks about. As he looks around, bored, he notices a man at the bar. There’s nothing unusual about the guy, with the obvious exception of the fact that he’s staring directly at Chad.

Chad calmly averts his eyes and forces himself to appear interested in the conversation at his own table. He’d only gotten a quick look at the man, but he made an impression. Tall, built, sandy-blond hair trimmed short and artfully tousled, nice jawline, green eyes and boyish smile. The mans image flicks behind his eyes as he feigns interest in the conversation around him.

The waitress slides a cold mug of cheap blended margarita in front of him ($3 Mug-arita. It’s the special they come here for). She also drops a basket of chips and queso dip on the table. He forces his attention onto the drink in front of him, but inside, he’s dying to look up towards the bar again. Wants to see the guy. The fucking “10” that was leaning on the bar and watching him. He lets his eyes rove that direction again.

_SHIT!_

The guys is totally still there. And still looking straight at him.

_What the fuck?_

Chad quickly averts his eyes and tries to play it cool. Even as he tries – he knows he’s failed. He can feel a blush creeping into his cheeks and the tops of his ears feel hot.

Why would the guy be looking at him? Chad knows he was a tasty little twink in his twenties. But now? Closer to forty than thirty? Sedentary job? He’s not what he used to be and he knows it.

_What reason could that guy have to want me?_

He’s probably looking at someone behind me, he thinks. The thought is so heavy and realistic that it has the ring of truth. In the interest of just knowing for sure, Chad excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Clearly his gaggle of girlfriends won’t notice anyway. None of them have even asked him why he’s been so quiet. Clearly office gossip is more important that checking on a friend who is noticeably quieter than usual.

As he steps away from his booth, he follows a straight line to the bathroom and wills himself NOT TO LOOK TO THE RIGHT.

Ah success! He smiles as he pushes through the bathroom door. The bathroom is empty so instead of heading to a stall or lining up to a urinal, he goes to the sink.

_Damn. I am blushing._

He splashes some cool water on his face, hoping to calm the fiery redness under his skin. Trying to cool his ears, he runs a paper towel under cold water and pats his ears with it. The cool, wet towel brings immediate relief and he feels much better. For half a second. By the time he’s tossed the paper towel in the trash – the burning heat in his cheeks and ears is back. _Fuck._

Looking at his reflection, he tries to smile. He’s looking to see if he can still catch a glimpse of the younger version of himself... the one with cold blue fire for eyes and long lashes… cock sucking lips. Chad knows that boy is in here somewhere… he looks hard. The only thing he sees is that he’s traded his blush for a flush.

Irritated and sorry that he bothered coming out tonight, he dries his damp face and exits the bathroom. That’s when he sees him. The Edward Cullen wanna-be in a black leather jacket. His hair has too much product in it. His pout is exaggerated. He’s a caricature. But he’s hot. Even from 20 paces. He’s hot. And based on where he’s sitting – Chad can tell that the man at the bar had been watching this fucker… not Chad.

Well, at least he can stop wondering now. As he walks back to his table, the overdone douchebag dressed as a Twilight reject gets up, tosses a few bills on the table, tips back his glass to finish the last of his drink and saunters away. As Chad is settling into the booth he catches a glimpse of the hot man at the bar. He watches that chiseled jaw line turn under the low lights as the man clearly watches the Twilight douche leave.

Chad sits down and pounds enough of his blended drink to induce an ice-cream headache. It’s willful. This way he can just stop fighting the inevitable and succumb to a full-on migraine. Knowing that the hot guy had followed the douche guy out of the bar, Chad feels more relaxed. He settles in and gives a smile to Amber who finally looks him in the eye and says, “You not feeling well? You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” He says, not bothering to summon the energy for a snappy come-back. “Got any aspirin?”

She fumbles into her giant bag and pushes two across the table to him. As he tips his head back to wash down the pills, he damn near spits his drink across the table.

_Shit! Hot guy is still here. Hot guy is looking at me._

Chad wipes his mouth on his napkin, coughs to keep from gagging as the pills lodge halfway down his throat, leans forward and chugs another swallow to force the pills all the way down. Recovered now, he looks up and sees hot guys still looking at him… and… smirking?

Chad doesn’t think about acting cool. He knows this incredible specimen of a man can’t possibly be checking him out. There must be a hot guy behind him somewhere. He whips his head around to look behind him, wondering who was behind him that he hadn’t seen. But no, the douche dude is gone and there is literally nobody behind Chad.

_Holy shit balls! The hot guy Is looking at me! He’s totally looking at me!_

Panicked, red cheeks and ears slamming back into place, Chad looks up at the guy. The man is holding a mug of beer in his hand and watching Chad make a complete fool of himself. One half of his mouth is turned up at the corner… an intriguing little half-smile. The guy nods at him as if to say, “Yeah, I’m lookin at you,”… and Chad can’t hold back his goofiest smile.

To his surprise, the man slowly lets his half- smile become a whole one. Chad is spellbound. His heart is beating fast and he’s locked in the mans stare, unable to break it.

_I’m such a dufus. Kill me now._

Tearing his eyes away from the hot guy, Chad is finally able to orientate himself. He looks around the booth. Great. His friends have chosen now to start paying attention to him. They look back and forth between him and the hot guy. Ashley smiles widely at him.

_Shut her up. Shut her up!_

“Don’t say it.” He tells her firmly. “Just fucking zip it.”

She gives him a very sisterly smile and nods. Awesome. She’s gonna let him have this one. It’s his first victory of the day.

It’s probably been almost ten seconds. I think I can look at the guy again, thinks Chad. So he does.

 _Well, that was nice while it lasted,_ thinks Chad. When his eyes find the hot guy again, there’s another man with him. Not the douchebag. Some other guy. Really, really tall. Broad shoulders, longish hair, nice ass.

New guy is leaning on the bar talking to hot guy. They seem very familiar. Perhaps they’re dating and all this time the hot guy’s just been waiting for the tall guy to arrive.

They stand close enough that they could pass for a couple. They’re speaking in hushed tones. Chad had no idea how intently he’d been watching them until the hot guy flicks gorgeous green eyes at him. It only lasts a second, but it’s intense.

For the first time since he first saw the guy… he’s not ashamed to have been caught looking.

Tall guy leans in and grabs the hot guys beer mug. He tosses it back, draining it. Hot guy barks something at him and then they both start walking to the door together. As they move toward the brass handled, glass paned door to exit – hot guy hesitates for a moment and his eyes seek out Chad.

_Now I know I didn’t imagine that._

The tall guy gives hot guy a shove and they careen out the door. Goodbye hot guy.

Chad slowly floats back down to earth. As reality sets in, he takes stock of himself. He’s still blushing like a mother fucker. His ears and cheeks are hot to the touch. He has little beads of sweat on his upper lip. He’s half hard in his pants. And… bonus… everyone at their booth is staring directly at him.

“Who was that?” asks Amber

“Who was who?” chimes in Shareen.

“Who was Chad shootin the ‘fuck me’ eyes at?” laughs Amber.

He laughs along with them and tells them a hot guy was checking him out. It dominates the conversation for less than two minutes.

As their discussion moves on without him, he drifts off into his own little world. The world were hot guy didn’t just leave with tall guy. The world where hot guy blew off tall guy and strutted over to Chad, delivering a cheesy pick up line and then tugging him out into the rain for a hot, wet tussle in the back seat of the car.

Chad’s mind tugs him back into fantasy land again and again as he continues to down cheap drinks with his friends. The aspirin eventually kicks in and his headache fades. With hot guy gone, his fevered blushing is just a memory. He’s feeling perfectly normal when he stands to leave the bar.

He’s had just enough drinks to feel a buzz and make him pliant, but no so many that he should worry about driving. He’s ready to head home. His mothers face drifts to mind for brief moment before he trades her image away and replaces it with a sexy, smirking, beer-drinking, leather-jacket-wearing, spank-bank special. Fuck the dude was hot.

As Chad exits the bar, he waves goodbye to his friends and heads for his car. The air is cool and calm, a slight mist hanging over the parking lot, heavy rain having passed over now.

There were still a few cars in this corner of the lot besides his, but only one other car is in the vicinity of his. His eye catches a little flicker of movement and as he tracks the movement in the dark, they fall on a small red pulsing dot. The ember, the cherry, of someone’s cigarette. As he stares for a moment, the shape comes into view. It’s a man, with a familiar profile. Chad squints as he digs for his keys and steps up to his car door. As his eyes adjust to the light he realizes that the man leaning on a car about ten yards from him and smoking a cigarette is the douche bag from earlier.

Strange, thought Chad. Has the dude been out here all this time? Did he hook up with someone only to come back here for his car?

As he’s contemplating this, the man looks his way and nods. Chad nods back, opening his door and moving to settle into the car. He starts it and leans forward to change the music. When he leans back again, he’s startled.

There’s a face in the window a few inches from his. He looks at the guy, not sure what his reaction is supposed to be when a perfect stranger walks up to his door and leans in to put their face right up to his window. It’s fucking creepy. If the window was down… this guy would be close enough to smell his breath.

Feeling un-easy, Chad speaks through the glass. “What…” his voice trails off. He’d meant to say ‘what do you need?’ But thought better of it. He doesn’t know or care what the douchebag needs. He wants to leave now.

“I locked my keys in the car. Help a guy out?”

“I don’t know how you think I can help you, you probably need to call for roadside service.”

“I just live a few streets over, can you give me a ride? I have an extra set of keys there to get in my car.”

Something isn’t right here. The logic doesn’t seem off… and the request seems simple enough… why is there a cold chill going up the back of his neck? Why are his hands shaking all of a sudden? Why is he not moving?

He can just put the car in reverse and leave. But he doesn’t. He’s stunned into stillness, and on some level, he doesn’t want to be rude.

Sensing his hesitation, the guy smiles at him. It’s obvious that the smile was meant to reassure. But there’s something fundamentally wrong about it. The warning is subliminal, but it’s there. It’s just intuition perhaps. But Chad knows. This man isn’t a douche. He’s dangerous.

Every cell in Chads body is screaming to get the fuck out of here. Run. Drive. Whatever – just fucking move from this spot!

As if the douchebag knows his mind and senses that Chad is trying to summon the will to flee, he reaches up and waves his hand at the window. Chads focus shifts from the mans face to the man’s hand… as he’s meant to. He’s a snake to a snake charmer.

The mans movements are slow and calculating. One by one the fingers curl inward as if counting down to something, a split second later the hand is a fist. And to Chads complete and utter shock, it comes smashing through the window.

Before he can even react to the explosive noise and shower of glass fragments, there’s a fist tightening in his collar, and that iron grip is pulling him. The dude is strong and Chads lame swipes at him do no good other than to get Chad riled up and unfocused.

The douchebag is calm and unbelievably strong… he’s literally pulling Chad out the fucking window.

In a blind panic he braces his palms against the onslaught – one against the door panel and the other on the steering wheel. It’s not good leverage and it gives under his hand, just turning the wheels of the car and not providing him any assistance to stay anchored.

As his body is drawn up and out of the vehicle, Chad feels his knee against the steering column.

_Holy-fuck he’s gonna break both my legs pulling me out!_

With that new fear in his chest, and a healthy dose of adrenaline finally kicking in, Chad finds his fight or flight reflexes. He doubles his efforts against the onslaught. No longer is he trying to hit – that’s clearly useless.

He’s using his brain now. He’s bending his leg and allowing himself to be hoisted up out of the car. At least if his legs not broken… he’ll be able to kick. And run.

The dude is looking him straight in the eye and once their eyes meet, Chad is powerless to look away. But his brain, thank god, is still working double time. His useless hands are scrambling around on the door panel and the instant that he finds the handle, he wraps his fingers around it. He plants one knee and one foot on the seat and counts to three in his head.

On the three count, he pulls the door handle with one hand and uses his legs to lunge. He literally springs AT the guy. He feels the door connect with his assailant with the force of Chads body weight and forward momentum behind it. He hears the crack.

_Chase me without your knees workin right you fucking douche!_

Chad is stunned at how quickly his mind is working. His assailant has taken a single staggering step backwards and it’s all he needs. He scrambles through the small opening of his door. The second his shoes make contact with pavement he’s running. There’s no looking back, no screaming for help. There’s nothing but his blood coursing through his veins with the pressure of a firehose. He can hear his blood roaring in his ears. He’s moving so fast, his feet are barely making contact with the ground. He’s all but flying.

He’s only a few yards from the entrance to the bar. He knows if he can just fling himself in the door… he’ll be ok. There’s safety in numbers. He’ll run to the bar tender and have him call the cops.

As he approaches the door, his heart sinks. There’s a mad man hot on his heels and if Chad wants to escape he must outrun him. But if he wants to actually open the door – he has to slow down to do it.

His mind is still working on hyper speed and in the last few steps between him and the door, he can see both possible scenarios play out before his eyes.

He will either hit the door, and then be dragged away before anyone even notices him – or he will slow down enough to open the door and the man (who is clearly a great deal stronger than him) will drag him away.

He doesn’t even pause to ask himself what the man wants from him, doesn’t waste a moment for a pitiful yarn of “Why’s this happening to me?”

His brain offers the best solution it can come up with in three steps. Surprise the guy. Again.

So, in the last step before the door, he drops to one knee. He’s got so much speed behind him that when the knee makes contact with cement, the skin peels away despite the thick khaki pants he’s wearing. He doesn’t really think about it or feel the pain – just registers the sensation. His mind has all kinds of room to process multiple things at once. His brain even has time to flash back to a one-liner from an old episode of Friends where Joey (the dumb one) says “Wow. That’s literally the fastest I’ve ever thought.”

It’s so strange how many thoughts are rushing through his head in this pivotal moment and he has the time to register and appreciate them all.

Now, with one knee bloody and still skidding across sidewalk cement, he throws his other leg out in front of him with the knee slightly bent. How he even wrangle himself into this crazy position is already lost on him… but his brain knows what it’s doing. As he smashes into the heavy glass door he half expects it to break. It doesn’t. His knee bends, absorbing the shock of the impact as he piles into the door.

As he impacts, he turns his head to look behind him finally. It averts his eyes from the possible breaking of glass door and allows him to aim. Surprisingly enough… he’s right where he expected to be. Low. A pile of limbs on the ground and bracing against a solid and immoveable object. Just about waist high to is assailant. As he turns his head, he manages to keep eyes open, lines up the shot and locks his hands together.

The moment of impact finds his elbow locked against his other arm which is braced against the door. Solid and unmovable. All the structural integrity of the door and all of his attackers momentum are working against the man.

The scary ass mother fucker is taken down. Hard. By a righteous elbow shot to the family jewels.

As his attacker drops to the cement, Chad rolls to his left and leaps to his feet, his hand is on the door and he’s pulling it open. He spares a glance to the man on the ground as he swings the door open and prepares to plunge inside – into the light, into blessed noise and smoke and cheap liquor and noisy blue collar workers who’ve been drinking the cheap stuff for too many hours. Safety. Safety in numbers.

That’s when he feels it.

It’s not a new feeling for Chad. It’s that feeling of ‘almost.’

Yep, you almost had that bonus last month. Yep, you almost paid off that car before you wrecked it. Yep, you almost got laid.

_Almost sucks._

Without any visual feedback to explain how, Chad finds himself moving away from the door. He’s being spun around. Fast.

The world is a blur for a split second. When his body is still again he finds himself pressed up against the cool brick exterior of the building. A strong arm is holding him there and a rough hand is clamped over his mouth to keep him from screaming.

And the face of his captor… is unexpected. It’s the hot guy. The hot guy?

The man has the most intense green eyes he’s ever seen. And in the same way he knew the douchebag was dangerous with a look, he knows this man is not. With just a look.

The mans eyes beseech him to be quiet. Chad gives a nod to indicate that he will be. The hand slowly comes away from his mouth and Chad is able to suck in a ragged breath.

The hand that had previously cupped over his mouth to block a scream is now cupping his cheek. It slowly turns his head toward the attacker on the ground by the door.

As he looks where he’s directed, Chads vision comes into focus, and he’s aware of many things at once.

Oddly enough – the thing he’s hyper aware of at this moment is the hot guy who is pressing the hard line of his body into Chad. He can feel a hot tingle everywhere they touch… especially under the mans palm which is still cupping his cheek, even though strictly speaking, he doesn’t need to be doing that anymore. Chad is facing the direction that he’d been pointed towards. But Jesus, Mary and Joseph please let him never take that hand away!

Now, if Chads brain is functioning on such a high level right now, why is the fact that he’s enticed by this gorgeous stranger taking up more of his conscious mind than watching as the tall guy from earlier steps out of the shadows and slices off the head of the douchebag in one fell swoop?

_Holy fuck-buckets! Did that just happen?_

The hot guy is still pressing against him and Chad can feel it when he chuckles. “Fuck-buckets huh?” he laughs harder now, “That’s a new one.”

Hot guys laughing harder now. “Yeah, man, that totally just happened.”

Chad hadn’t realized he’d even said that out loud. But he must’ve. Hot guy answered him.

Now, looking at the sexy stranger with deep green eyes, barely an inch between their faces, he sucks in a deep breath and speaks for real. “What the actual fuck?”

Green-eyes smiles widely at him and turns toward the beheaded man on the ground. Chad follows his line of sight and see’s the tall guy grab the severed head by its hair and chuck it into the bushes. Then he grabs the corpse and hoists it over his shoulder, carrying it in the opposite direction, towards the dumpsters at the back of the bar. In the few moments he’s gone, clearly dumping the body, Chad turns back to Green-eyes.

“You ok?” the man asks him.

“Um. No. I don’t think so.”

“You will be.” He says confidently, “I can tell. By the way, I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.”

Chad is spellbound. Where the fuck did his superhuman thinking ability from two damn minutes ago run off to?

Clearly he’s back to his normal awkward self. Dean untangles himself from Chad. He takes a step back, reorienting himself to a normal distance for holding a conversation.

Chad realizes his mouth his hanging open. Like a fish.

_Fuck! I’m a carp!_

By a sheer act of will, Chad manages to bring his gaping mouth to a close. He swallows once, blinks a few times and then finally finds his voice again.

“I’m Chad.”

“Nice to meet you Chad.” Says Dean, rubbing the back of his neck, “This,” he says nodding to tall guy who’s just walked back into sight, “Is my brother, Sam.”

“You two gonna stand here all night and wait to get noticed next to this giant puddle of Vamp blood? Or should we get the hell outta here?”

_Yeah. Sam makes a good point. Wait…._

“Wait, what?” stammers Chad, “Did you say Vamp? As in vampire?”

“Sure did,” says Dean – dropping his arm around Chads shoulder as if they’re old college buddies. “We’ll answer all your questions, man, just come on. Ok? Lets get outta here.”

Chad nods and allows himself to be pulled along.

“You take our friend here, Sammy,” says Dean – literally pushing Chad into Sam’s arms and turning back toward the scene of the (crime?)

Chad turns his head so his eyes can follow Dean despite being lead in the other direction. Dean bends down in the bushes and picks up the head.

The three of them move back toward Chads car. “Cameras?” asked Sam.

“Nope” answers Dean.

“Guess we lucked out.” Confirms Sam, “Let’s not push it,” he says.

“I’ll drive him, you follow,” Dean tells his brother, pulling Chad back to his side. Somehow, it’s not even bothering Chad that Deans got one hand on his shoulder and one hand holding a decapitated head.

Dean leads Chad to the passenger side of Chads own car and opens the door for him like he’s a lady. Chad’s in just enough shock to follow his lead. He tucks himself into the seat and stares straight ahead while Dean closes the door and walks around to the driver side.

Before sitting down, Dean takes a moment to brush away most of the broken glass on the seat and door panel. Then he slides into the drivers seat and starts Chads car.

“Look man, I know this is a lot to take in, but I want you to look at this.”

Chad turns his head to meet Deans eye. “Look” he says sternly and points at the severed head between them on the front seat.

Dean clicks on the dome light so Chad can see. He then puts his finger into the dead mans mouth and opens it up wider. “Look at his gums,” he says sternly.

Obeying, Chad watches intently as Dean presses a finger to soft pink gums. In response to the applied pressure, long fangs come sliding out. Chad inhales a deep breath and then clamps his mouth shut tight, willing himself not to vomit.

Dean pulls a large knife out of his boot and presses it into the dead mans mouth. Chad turns to look out the window. He’s not hanging on to his drinks by much. He feels, more than hears, the knife snap something. “You can look now,” Dean tells him in a husky voice. By the time Chad actually turns his head back in Deans direction, he’s seeing the man stow his knife away in his boot again. He has no idea what Dean cut or why. And he doesn’t care. There’s a bona-fide vampire head on the seat between them.

Dean throws the car in drive and they take off across the parking lot. They pass by an older car, some kind of muscle car, sleek and black. As they drive past it, its lights come on and it pulls out behind them, following.

Dean swerves around back, behind the bar and takes the severed head by the hair. “Alley-op!” he says as he chucks the head over the roof of the car. It bangs into the dumpster. “Shoots, he scores!” laughs Dean, “Two points Winchester.”

Then he looks at Chad, “You don’t have any wet wipes in here do ya? Napkins? Something in the glove box?”

“I have purell,” says Chad calmly, opening the console and fishing it out. He squirts a generous amount in his hand and then passes the little bottle to Dean. As they wait at the stoplight on the corner, they’re rubbing sanitizer into their hands.

“Look man. Tomorrow this is gonna feel like it was a dream. Nightmare. Whatever. You’re gonna question what went down. I wanted you to see the fangs so you’d never doubt what we killed here tonight.”

Chad nods ascent.

The heavy muscle car pulls up next to them, Sam’s head hanging out the window like a dog. “Pardon me,” he laughs, “Would you have any Grey Poupon?”

Dean crumples up laughing and hands Chad the sanitizer back, “Toss that to Sammy wouldja?”

Chad complies and then leans his head back on the seat. Strange that he feels so safe. But he does.

“Where are we going?” he asks tentatively.

“Where do ya wanna go?” Dean says with a fun and flirty waggle of his eyebrows.

_To Bed. With You._

“Um… I don’t want to go home. I can’t see my mom right now.”

“Tell you what. Why don’t you come back to our place? You can chill there til you’re feelin more like yourself.”

“Ok.”

When Dean said ‘our place’ Chad wasn’t picturing the seedy motel on LaPorte Road. Next to Romantix Adult Entertainment? Really?

Chad chuckles as they pull in. “Hey, it aint five star, but there’s no mom here.”

Chad finds his ability to smile then. Really smile. For the first time since seeing Dean leaning on the bar. Was that really only a few hours ago? It feels like a lifetime had passed since then.

He knows so many new things now, that he didn’t know then. Vampires are real.

As Dean navigates Chads silver sedan into the parking lot of the cheap motel, he lays a hand on Chad’s thigh. It’s clearly meant to be reassuring – not romantic. But Chad’s heart starts hammering in his chest just the same.

“Look, you did good tonight, real good. Just try to relax and ask the questions as they come. I’ll be honest with ya. Deal?”

Chad nods. At least he’s keeping his mouth shut now. His carp impression was clearly stunning. But Dean didn’t seem to mind Chad’s awkwardness. In fact, as Chad stood quietly and waited for Dean to open the door to the hotel room, Dean winked at him.

That wink did incredible things to Chads insides. He could feel that wink all the way down to his toes and back up again. God-damn.

As they walked into the room, Chad could hear the heavy rumble of the black car as it swung into the parking lot. The silence was almost too much after the roar of that motor. Dean tossed Chads keys on the rickety table and flopped down into a chair. “Have a seat,” he said gruffly, using his foot to kick the other chair out away from the table for Chad to sit down in.

Sam walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed facing the two of them. “Two down, two to go.”

Dean only nodded.

“Two what?” asked Chad – already knowing the answer.

“Vamps.”

“How do you know how many there are?”

“We’ve been tracking them for weeks. Been in this shit box motel room for eight days now,” said Dean as he leaned his chair back on two legs. “Felt good to see douchebag go down tonight – even if I wasn’t the one who got to do the honors.”

Chad was secretly elated that both he and Dean had called the guy by the same moniker. It was just a small thing. But if felt big to Chad.

“You hungry?” asked Sam.

“I don’t think I should eat. I’m probably gonna puke soon.”

Dean chuckled and flashed Chad that warm half-smile he’d seen in bar earlier. Not the smirk. The genuine smile of interest and amusement that he’d shown when he’d seen Chad choke on his drink.

Dean settled back in his chair, dropping his booted foot on the edge of the bed as if it were a footstool and then crossing his other leg over top of it.

Chad thinks he’d like to do the same. He eyes the bed. If he were to prop his legs up too, there would only be a few feet between their crossed ankles and Sam would be between them. It’s a ridiculous thought. His legs aren’t even long enough to reach.

All of a sudden, he’s more tired than he’s ever been in his life. His exhaustion is complete… down to his bones. Now that the last of his adrenaline has run out – he’s crashing.

Without a thought for either of these Vampire hunting brothers, Chad gets to his feet, takes three steps and collapses on the bed nearest him. He breathes deep and scuttles up towards the pillow, bringing one knee up towards his chest as sleep over takes him.

As his mind shuts down, Chad hears Sams laughter. He assumes he’s being made fun of for passing out. But he’s too tired to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one person out there who better leave me an awesome god-damn comment after each chapter. You know who you are! (Hit the kudos button while you're at it you fucker!)


	2. There Are Monsters Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the good news is... you don't have to wait for the next update tomorrow. That bad news is... this is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously stated, this fic is being written for a target audience of one. It was NOT written to be enjoyed by a mass audience. But, everyone's welcome to read and comment if you want to. Just wanted to warn ya!

Chad woke with a start. He shot up ramrod-straight in bed, the lamplight helped pull him from the nightmare, but the fear didn’t abate since he’d woken to unfamiliar surroundings.

Memories came back to him in flashes… a disconcerting smile and a fist smashing through glass, running and tumbling, strong arms holding him. Hot guy. Dean. Hot-guy-Dean.

As the memories of fear gave way to memories of Dean, his hearts fearful bounding slowed and resigned to a more tolerable pace. Chad looked over at the table and rickety chairs, remembering growing tired quickly and crawling to the bed. Behind the table was a window but the curtains were drawn shut so there was no way to tell if it was even day or night.

_How long have I been asleep?_

Chad dug into his pocket, searching for his phone to check the time and found the screen ruined. A spider web of cracks branched out from the middle towards the edges. He tried to drag his thumb over it, checking to see if it would still light up for him. It didn’t.

_Where’s Dean?_

Turning his head to the left for the first time, Chad glanced over toward the other bed, wondering if Dean or Sam would be in it.

Sam was in the other bed. He was under covers, facing away, and breathing slow. Asleep. Dean, however was in the bed with Chad. Stunned, he felt his mouth fall open again and clamped it shut.

_I’m in bed with Dean. Holy Shit._

Dean didn’t look comfortable. The man had left a disproportionate amount of space between them and, in addition to haven fallen asleep in his clothes, he still had his boots on.

Clearly there was nothing sexual about being in the bed with Dean. But, it had been a while since he’d been in bed with anyone. So he went ahead and allowed himself to enjoy the novelty of it… even if it didn’t necessarily mean anything. 

He rolled over and reached to put his phone on the night stand and then sat forward to examine himself. The khaki pants he’d worn to work yesterday (and then to the bar afterwards) were done for. There was a giant hole where the knee used to be and blood was soaked through the tattered edges around it. His knee looked gross. There were pock marks dug in deep, pieces of rock and dirt dried into the scabs that were forming, and there were large areas that were still wet. The wets spots weren’t bleeding anymore – just weeping a sickly jelly. It didn’t hurt much unless he moved it.

His shirt and tie had survived and as he remembered that he was wearing a tie he began to notice how constrictive it felt around his neck. He reached up to loosen it, glancing at Dean.

This time when he looked - the man was looking back at him. Their eyes met and held for a moment, before Dean sat up and looked over at Sam.

Then, rubbing his eyes, he asked Chad how he was feeling.

Chad gave a shrug and tried to think of something cavalier to say. Unable to think of anything witty or clever he kept silent.

“I’m stiff,” Dean commented as he sat up on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“How long was I out?” Chad asked quietly, not wanting to wake Sam.

Dean looked at his watch, “couple hours… it’s just past three.”

Chad nodded and turned to adjust the pillows behind him, trying not to be awkward or self-conscious in such close proximity to a man he really didn’t know, but wanted desperately.

When he’d arranged his pillows, he leaned back on them, keeping to his side of the bed and facing forward towards the television that sat unused.

“I broke my phone,” he said. “But I should let my mom know I won’t be home, can I use that one?” he asked as he gestured to the old fashioned hotel phone between the beds.

“Sure,” nodded Dean as he grabbed it and passed the entire thing across his chest to Chad. He accepted it and cradled it in his lap, drawing his knees up and leaning back on the pillows. He’d inadvertently pinned Dean to the bed with the cord that was stretched across the mans chest.

Dean didn’t seem to mind, he just settled in with his hands clasped behind his stiff neck. Laying flat on his back he looked quite relaxed with one ankle crossed over the other.

Chad made his call and kept the voicemail he left brief. When he’d finished he passed the heavy phone back to Dean.

“How old are you man?”

“Thirty-six” said Chad.

“You live with your mom or she lives with you?”

“There’s a difference?” he chuckled.

“I guess not. Probably cramps your style either way, huh?”

“Sadly no,” laughed Chad – opting for honesty. “Besides, she needs me. What else is there to do?”

“I get it,” he nodded, “Family.” Dean said that word as if it were the explanation for all things.

“So, where are you guys from?”

“Everywhere, man, my permanent address is the closest motel.”

“What do you do?”

“For a living?”

“Yeah.”

“Depends on what you mean, I guess.” Dean cleared his throat and said firmly, “What do I do for money? Credit card scams, pool hustling, whatever comes up.” He said it with a tilt of his head as though he was simultaneously proud and ashamed. “And what do I really do?” he wheedled, “I… We,” he corrected glancing over at Sam, “We are hunters.”

“Vampire hunters.” Said Chad – testing out how that phrase would feel on his tongue.

“Nah,” he dismissed, “Not enough vamps for full time work. Honestly, we’ve only ever come across a handful. But when we find em… we get em all. Nasty son-of-bitches. Once we’re done here… get those last two… we’ll move on.”

“Where will you go?”

“The next job. There’s always something nasty somewhere that needs killin’.”

“What else would need killing? Are there werewolves too?”

“Yep. Among other things. The stories only talk about a few creatures… the more well-known ones… but honestly there’s a lot of ugly out there. It comes in all shapes and sizes and it all wants to skin ya.”

“I’m glad you were there tonight. I wasn’t going to get away.”

“You were doin alright.” Dean huffed, “Most people go down pretty easy for a vamp, I was surprised… when I saw you comin at him,” Dean paused, “Well, it surprised me.”

“You saw it all happen?” asked Chad aghast.

“Yep. We were parked in the lot next door watchin.”

“You were watching me?” he asked, equal shares flattered and creeped out.

“Him. We were watchin him. He’d been watchin you in inside. We thought maybe he was either waitin for you to come out or for the rest of his nest to come join him.”

Chad nodded realizing that the entire time he’d been in the bar with his friends, there had been a vampire in the lot waiting to jump him.

“What’s it like to be bitten? What happens?”

“It’s ugly. They usually take their meals back to the nest and feed on them for days… they play with their food too… ever seen a cat catch something?”

“You mean like a mouse?”

“Yeah. They don’t just kill it and eat it. They toy with it mercilessly. That’s how vamps do it too. You’ll be wishin for death long before they deliver it.”

“I’ve heard enough.” Said Chad firmly, “I may want to sleep again someday… so I think I’ve heard all I care to.”

Talking softly like this and being so close together had given Chad a feeling of intimacy with Dean that he found irresistible. He turned on his side to face the man fully and worked hard to maintain eye contact. “Thank you. For being there to save my life.”

Dean only nodded, didn’t speak. But he did roll onto his side facing Chad. As Dean rearranged his pillows and settled into his new position Chad couldn’t help but notice how much closer they were now than when they’d woken up together. This was the closest they’d been since the attack - when Dean had pressed him up against the brick wall of the bar and held a palm over his mouth. He felt giddy now just thinking about it. He was probably watching Dean too closely, but he was rewarded with a small smile.

“You think you can get back to sleep?”

“Hope so.” Replied Chad – wishing they could talk longer. “I don’t want to go home.”

“I know, you said so earlier. It’s fine to stay the night. You really should try and sleep.”

“No. I mean I don’t want to go home ever. How am I ever gonna walk to my car in the dark again?” he asked miserably, “How can I ever feel safe again knowing what’s out there?”

“Look, I know it aint easy finding out that movie monsters are real. But you’re doin fine.”

“It’s only because I’m with you.”

“I know that look.” Dean told him firmly. “I saw that same look on Sam’s face when he first found out that monsters were real… and he was just a kid at the time. You’ll be fine, man. Give yourself some credit. You didn’t make it easy on that vamp.” He reached forward and laid his hand reassuringly on Chads forearm.

At Deans warm touch, a thousand butterflies all beat their wings inside his chest – a flurry of excitement from the skin to skin contact. He had to work to hold back - because all he wanted to do was lean forward and close the last small space between them.

Dean had incredible lips. They were perfectly shaped for his face, and just a little bit puffy. Soft lips on a hard man. When the mans tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip, Chads stomach flipped over completely. His sharp intake of breath must’ve given him away.

Yep. When his eyes connected with Deans again, he could see that he’d been busted. Just plain busted staring at the mans mouth the way a child stares at an ice-cream sundae.

Thankfully, he didn’t pull away. But he didn’t lean in either. Chad was sure it was obvious to Dean that he wanted him. But since the moment passed without Dean leaning in, Chads heart sank. He settled his head on the pillow and closed his eyes – forcing himself to stop looking at this incredible man and at least try to sleep.

As he was drifting off he realized that Deans hand was still resting on his forearm. His stomach curled with a powerful feeling of desire and his body ached with the emptiness of that desire being unfulfilled. His consolation prize, as it turned out, was a barrage of the most incredible dreams he’d ever experienced.

Considering he’d been attacked and nearly killed tonight by a vampire – fear was surprisingly absent in his minds landscape. Behind his eyelids swam a pair of shining green eyes with laugh lines at the corners. A husky voice whispered in his ear, and all night long his mind played a loop for him of all the moments where one of Deans hands had actually touched him.

His euphoria disappeared as he felt the bed dip and move. It pulled him close enough to consciousness to be aware that Dean was no longer touching him. He hovered patiently on the brink of waking, waiting to find out if the bed was moving because Dean was rolling over – or because he was getting out of bed and leaving Chad alone.

When he felt Deans body stand up from the bed, the disappointment was intense. He kept his eyes shut – despite being fully awake because he was actually afraid he may cry. He’d been under a spell while Dean had been paying attention to him. And now, the cold and bracing reality of an empty bed in a scurvy motel room was rushing over him. As he laid there pitifully with his eyes shut, his ears perked up, having heard his name. He immediately began paying attention.

“Dean, you can stay here if you want. I’m just doing surveillance. I wont even be getting out of the car.”

“Naw Sammy, I’m with ya.”

“You gonna let him wake up alone? He was pretty freaked out last night.”

“He’s not a kid you know. He’s two years older than you.” asserted Dean.

“Yeah… and he was attacked by a vampire last night…”

“If you want Sammy, I’ll go run surveillance at the nest and you can stay here and hold his hand.”

“Dude, don’t even bother. I saw you last night.” Sam said firmly.

“You saw shit last night.” Bit back Dean.

“You like him.” said Sam firmly.

“He’s alright. He lunged at a vamp… respect, man. I never saw anyone do that before.”

“Me either. Dean. Look, he didn’t grow up with this like we did. He’s probably more than a little disturbed by all this. You want him to wake up alone?” there was a pause and then Sam was speaking softer, “Stay with him. I can tell you want to. I’ll run surveillance and call you if I see anything unusual. Ok?”

There was a moment of silence then, while Dean thought it over. Chad was working hard to keep his body still and his breathing even so he would appear asleep while the brothers discussed him. The last thing he wanted now was to get busted eavesdropping.

The silence was cut short by the sound of the door opening and then closing again. Someone had left. Chad kept still, wondering if there was even any point in faking sleep. It was possible that both men had just left together and he was alone.

He decided to sit up and look around as if the sound of the door had woken him. When he did – he saw Dean standing at the window peeking out of the curtain and apparently watching Sam leave. The heavy sound of their big black car starting up reached them and Dean let go of the curtain.

“You’re up.”

Chad nodded and fumbled toward the edge of the bed, heading for the bathroom and away from scrutiny. He cleaned up a little in the bathroom but without a toothbrush and some fresh clothes, there was only so much he could do.

When he ambled back out to the main room, Dean was pacing.

“What’s wrong?” asked Chad.

“Nothin. Just getting restless I guess. Do you have to work today or something?”

“It’s Saturday.”

“Oh. Yeah. Well, we could go get some breakfast?”

“Ok.” He grinned, having not realized he was hungry until food was offered.

Dean eyed Chad’s keys on the table. “You want me to drive?”

“Sure.” He said, leaning in to grab his broken phone from the nightstand.

“Where’s a good breakfast around here?”

“There’s a diner on 63 that’s good. Some places downtown too.”

“Diner.” Said Dean firmly, “Not even a question.”

Both men headed for the car, Dean sliding back into the drivers seat. “You wanna stop at home and get into some clean clothes?”

“Thanks.”

“Where am I heading?”

“Left.” Chad told him. Then at the light he said, “Left again. Take the ramp over there,” he said pointing.

They merged out into traffic, wind cutting in through the window that had been broken out last night. No one talked, they just rode in comfortable silence.

“You wanna exit up here,” Chad told him and then he proceeded to guide Dean to his apartment complex. They went in together, and Dean made polite conversation with his mother while Chad went to his room to change. He made quick work of brushing his teeth and decided against shaving, simply in a hurry to get back to Dean.

They said good-bye to his mother and as they climbed back in the car, Dean asked what was wrong with her. “Does it matter?” Chad asked sagging a little.

“S’pose not,” Dean bristled, obviously not enjoying being shut out.

“She’s just not stable,” Chad told him, relenting. “I’m sorry, I just prefer not to talk about it. She drinks a lot and she’s a handful. The less I talk about it the better.”

“Ok, man. I hear ya.” Dean nodded, allowing the subject to close. “Take this exit?”

“Yes and then a right.”

They had a delicious greasy breakfast. The kind you can only get at a diner. As they sat, they talked about everything except vampires and hunting. Dean asked all about Chads work and what things he liked and didn’t like about it. He listened while Chad prattled on about the different concerts he’d been to recently and the trips he’d taken.

It couldn’t possibly have been interesting for him, thought Chad as they were leaving, but for some reason Dean had seemed intrigued by the miniscule details of his life.

As they settled back into the car, Chad opened up a slightly darker dialog. “How long have you and Sam been hunting?”

“Since we were kids.”

“Oh.” Said Chad as he tried to focus on the cornfields rolling by outside his window. He felt empathy for Dean. He remembered the man saying Sam had found out about monsters at a young age. Now Chad realized that both of the brothers had.

He imagined for a moment how he would’ve felt last night with the vampire if he’d been a kid. School age and vulnerable. Damn.

“Chad?”

“Yeah?” he said as he returned his attention to Deans face.

“Ya know how you didn’t wanna talk about your mom?” Chad nodded, “Well I’d rather not talk about hunting.”

“That’s fair.”

They rode in silence for a few minutes and then Dean reached in to turn on the radio. He scanned through stations as he navigated Chads windowless sedan back up the ramp and into traffic. Eventually he settled on a song. It was vaguely familiar sounding… he was certain he’d heard it before. And he couldn’t help but smile when Dean started singing along…

_Crossroads, seem to come and go –_

_The gypsy flies from coast to coast –_

_Knowing many, loving none-_

_Bearing sorrow, having fun –_

_But back home he’ll always run, to sweet Melissa._

 

The song was older and had a sad kind of feeling to it. As Dean sang along, Chad couldn’t miss the parallel to the life Dean seemed to be living…

_Again the mornin’s come, again he’s on the run –_

_Sunbeams shinin through his hair, appearing not to have a care –_

_Just pick up your gear and gypsy roll on, Roll on._

 

Chad knew Dean was a bit lonely. He could tell now when he looked at him. It was all over his face, in the set of his jaw. He was ruggedly handsome and Chad had an overwhelming urge to be closer. He figured Dean for someone who got around. How could he not? Look at him. But clearly getting a lot of ass didn’t mean he wasn’t lonely. Especially if his life was as transient as he’d led Chad to believe.

And now, singing to a sad song, he was vulnerable. If only for a moment. And that small glimpse of vulnerability drew him in even more.  Chad wanted to lean in closer… smell his skin… put fingers in his hair… put his mouth on this man… everywhere.

“Home Sweet Home,” joked Dean when they pulled back into the motel.

Chad had nothing to say. He nodded, still enraptured and followed Dean to the door.

As they walked through it, Chad’s eyes fell to the bed they’d slept in last night. It was still made for the most part, the blankets only disturbed where they’d laid on top of them. Before he had a moment to even think, a strong arm wrapped around him from behind.

_Oh…_

Reminiscent of last night, he found himself being spun. He closed his eyes and trusted Dean. With a whump, he found his momentum arrested. His front was pressed up against the wall, Dean’s weight leaning into him. No one moved for a long moment. Chad didn’t even breathe. He just waited, feeling the heat from the man’s body as he pressed into Chad from behind.

“You want this dontcha?” Dean husked in his ear.

_Yes. Fuck yes…_

“I don’t usually do this. But there’s something… something about you.”

Chad couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak. Didn’t want to break the spell.

“Remember last night?” Dean asked him in a rough voice as he pressed himself more heavily onto Chad, “Remember how you whipped around to look behind you - when you couldn’t believe I was staring at you? Do you know how fucking adorable that was?”

Chad had no words. His mouth wasn’t working. Neither was anything else. He had no motor control. His entire body was limp against the wall like a wet noodle. When he tried to speak, only a squeak came out. For fear of embarrassing himself further, he locked his mouth shut and decided it was best not to try and talk at all.

“You spit your beer,” Dean continued, leaning in to speak right into Chads ear, breath ghosting along his neck, “funniest damn thing I’d seen all day.” He laughed throatily, “Wanted you since then.” Said Dean as he brought a hand slowly up Chad’s thigh.

“You want me Chad?”

_Fuck yes…_

“Answer me Chad. Do you. Want me?”

“Fuck yes! I want you!” he finally pushed out.

With that, Dean eased back a little. He gave a small tug – pulling Chad away from the wall far enough to snake a hand in and pop the button of his jeans. Chad’s body came alive as he felt Deans thick fingers tug his zipper down. A moan slipped past his lips without his permission. Then another as he felt broad hands grip his hips and shuck his pants down to his knees.

_Sweet Lord Almighty!_

And then there were lips. Soft as he’d known they’d be. Warm lips pressed to the side of his neck right below his ear. Tingles burst across the skin beneath those lips and radiated outward like a starburst. Waves of pleasure rolled over Chad as Dean cupped him in a firm hand and squeezed as he pressed them both forward into the wall.

“So sweet,” Dean cooed between kisses and licks, “Such a sweet boy for me Chad. You my boy Chad?”

_Yes, anything. For you anything!_

“C’mon Chad. You know I wanna hear you say it… Are you my boy?”

“Yes.”

“Whose are you Chad?” he said as he began to stroke the handful of hot package he’d been holding. “Tell me” he whispered.

“I’m yours. Dean. Take it. It’s yours.”

“Mine” he growled.

And then Chad was spinning again. The bed loomed up fast and he found himself careening towards it.  Deans strong grip curled into the shirt he was wearing and tugged, arresting some of the momentum and easing Chad onto the bed on all fours. The posture seemed demeaning for a moment… pants around his knees, shirt still on, not even properly kissed but here on his hands and knees with ass bared and practically begging to be fucked.

Dean, however, didn’t allow him time to regret his current position or the ease with which he’d given himself over to the whims of another. He grabbed ass cheeks roughly and spread them apart.

“Mine” he said again and with that, Chad felt the intrusion of a finger. It didn’t push in far, thank fuck. Without lube, even that much had created a burn.

As Dean’s finger nudged and curled, working its way in deeper, Chad was holding is frame against the urge to melt onto the bed like warm butter. He chanced a glance behind him and shivered at the sight. Dean was leaning in over him and spitting, a wet blob hitting him dead on and easing the punishing slide of thick fingers as they pressed in more and more – pushing Chad’s threshold as the pain began to outweigh the pleasure. He whimpered a little and fisted his fingers tightly into the blankets.

_This is gonna fucking hurt_

To Chads surprise, his cock jerked to life as those words registered in his mind.

_Who woulda thought?_

Chad dropped his face to the mattress as Dean forced another finger in next to the first and he cried out from the stretch and the burn. For some reason, Chad couldn’t will himself to put a stop to things.

He knew Dean didn’t want to hurt him. If he asked Dean to slow it down, find some lotion, whatever… Dean would do it. He knew that. Perhaps it was time to admit that he didn’t want to stop this.

Chad didn’t have any secret desires to experience pain during sex. That was just NOT one of his kinks. He didn’t like rough dirty sex. Never had.

So why? Why was he pressing his ass back toward Dean? Why was he panting? Why was his cock heavy like it was full of cement?

His mind was distracted for a short moment as he felt another plop. Dean had spit again. Sweet relief for a short moment. And then another finger was pushing in.

_He’s gonna split me open-_

An audible whine escapted his lips and the word “Please” hung in the air between them.

_Was that me? Did I just say please? What the fuck am I even asking for?_

“Oh Baby,” Dean praised, “Look at you baby… all spread out for me… m’gonna fuck you so good.”

“Ugghh,” was the most coherent sound Chad could make.

“You want it?” Dean husked, “My boy wants me?”

In that moment, Chad knows the answer.

_Yes. Anyway I can have you. Just yes. A thousand times yes._

Chad has long ago lost any sense of dignity or self-control. He’s putty in this mans hands. He’s not even sure what he wants to happen next – trusting completely that if it’s Dean doing it to him HE WILL LOVE IT.

Chad finds himself a tripod on the bed – shirt rucked up around his shoulders - ass hoisted in the air – a tight hole wet with spit and full of three of Deans fingers. His hard and heavy dick is bobbing beneath him as he rocks back on Dean and loves how it feels.

The stretch, the burn, it lights a fire along his spine that crackles over him. It brings with it heat… and the promise of more…

“DEAN! HOLY HELL MAN!” hollers Sam from the door that’s just swung open.

“CLOSE IT BITCH!” Dean bites back at his brother.

Sam turns a clipped 180 and exits fast, slamming the door shut behind him.

Chad the tripod has turned his face downward into the mattress, face hot with shame. How ironic to be walked in on. Now of all times. The moment he let go of his insecurities and just gave himself over – that was the moment he’d been caught in. Figures.

Dean rests a hand on the small of Chads back. He keeps it there for a moment and then begins rubbing reassuring circles there. “Sorry man.” he says to Chad, “Life on the road I guess. It aint the first time he’s walked in on something and had to bleach his eyes.” He lets out a chuckle. “Hey, c’mon man. Don’t let that kill it for us,” he encouraged.

Chad lifted his head and turned to look up at Dean. The man’s face was so open at that moment, the rest was immediately forgotten. Chad gave him a smile and that’s when the door flew open again. It didn’t open wide, just far enough for a head to peek through. Sam. Again.

“There’s lube in my bag Jerk.” He said quickly and then shut the door behind him. Dean and Chad both chuckled.

Dean crossed the room in three steps, going for Sams bag. Chad was saying a little prayer of thanks to the ancient lube gods. Outside the rumbling black car started up and then faded as it pulled out onto the street.

_How did I miss the noise of that pulling up?_

Chad smiles, to himself this time, knowing that he’d been overwhelmed with pleasure and that’s why he hadn’t heard the car pull up.

Dean, across the room and fumbling through a bag, says, “You wanna get the chain?”

Chad lets out a small huff of laughter and moves to the door, sluffing off his remaining clothes as he goes and then engages the chain lock on the door.

He looks at Dean.

“I know, I know,” he grins, “My bad. I shoulda locked it”

They both smile widely and move back towards the bed, Dean practically strutting as he peels his shirt and pants off. Unsure of what position to get into, Chad waits by the side of the bed and watches as Dean crawls onto it naked and then tips his head in an invitation to join him.

Chad crawls over to him and finds himself being guided onto his side, facing the door and feels Dean press up behind him, Deans chest to his back.

He feels a heavy hand on his thigh and hears the snap of the cap on the bottle of lube.

“Oh yes!” Chad calls out when he feels the smooth glide of three wide fingers pressing into him between his cheeks, “Yesss” he hisses with satisfaction. It doesn’t take long, Dean kissing along his neck sweetly, fingers working magic and his own dick – starting to fill again.

When the fingers pull out, Chad finds himself panting softly, anxious for what’s coming next. He closes his eyes and rests his head on the pillow listening as Dean slathers his cock with lube.

When he starts to breach, it’s glorious. Chad immediately starts to move, rolling back onto it and feeling the waves of pleasure roll from Dean to him and spread out over his body like molasses. They roll hips together.

Dean moans over Chad’s tightness – Chad never gets tired of Dean calling him his boy. They start thrusting then, building slowly, and when the end comes near, Dean reaches around and wraps his hand tenderly around Chads throbbing untouched cock. That’s all it takes. A good squeeze and he’s there. Dean strokes him through it as his pleasure peaks and begins to subside. It’s far more tender and sweet than it started out to be. And Chad loves it. Loves being naked in this mans arms.

Even before they fully come down from the high, Chad is already starting to get sad. This is a one-off and he knows it.

Now that he’s had this… how can he ever be satisfied by anyone else? It’s almost painful to think of separating himself from Dean.

“Chad, that was great.” Says Dean as he tightens his arms around him.

“It’s never been like that for me before,” Chad tells him.

 

A few hours later, the reality Chad knew was coming, presents itself. Sam is knocking at the door. Chad swings his legs over the edge and finds his pants to throw on. He gathers the rest of his things as he stumbles to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed.

He chuckles as he hears the brothers on the other side of the bathroom door.

“Dean. Pants.”

“Didja see anything at the nest?”

“PANTS DEAN.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch”

When Chad emerges from the bathroom, dressed and ready, he sees Dean dressed too. It’s almost strange to see him in clothes again after having been so intimate with him.

“Alright,” says Dean to Sam, “I’ll take him home, you follow us over there and then I’ll jump in with you and we’ll head over to the nest.”

They all nod, Chad watches them gather machetes and knives, each putting a small one into their boot. The three of them walk out together. Chad tucks into the car, still sad that he’s going to have to say good-bye to Dean.

They ride silently on the way home. What’s to say? There’s nothing. There’s no promises to make, no apologies. Dean gives him a little half smile at a stop light and Chad’s heart skips a beat.

When they get to his place, Dean tosses him the keys and throws his arm around his shoulder – just like he’d done after the vampire kill – like they’re buddies somehow.

Dean walks with him to the entrance and then follows him inside the main door. He stops then, apparently this is as far as Deans going. The man takes a step toward him and digs his phone out of his pocket, asking Chad for his number.

“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna call.” He says. It’s not mean. It’s honest.

Chad nods and rattles off the number to Dean. When he’s finished he puts his phone back in his pocket and glances back towards the door.

Chad can’t help but tip his head up and take one last look in those bright green eyes. Then, it happens. Dean leans in slowly, wraps strong arms around Chad and pulls him in. A soft press of lips to lips.

For all Dean had done to him today… he had yet to give Chad a real kiss. Now here it was. Soft, sweet. A promise lingering there. Maybe not a promise to see each other again… more of a promise to remember their time fondly. Chad can feel Dean smile as he pulls out of the kiss and starts to step away.

“Bye blue-eyes,” he says softly.

It’s too hard to turn away. So he doesn’t. He watches Dean leave him without looking back.

When he floats back into his apartment, the real world comes crashing in. It’s painful. Like waking from a dream that you wanted to live in forever.

Over the weekend, Chad does his best to get back to living in the real world but there are some changes.

He doesn’t like to walk alone at night. He doesn’t unlock the door until he can see who’s on the other side. He always takes out the trash in the daytime. Things are just different now. There are real monsters out there.

Monday, his replacement phone arrives. He immediately settles in to catch up on the calls and messages he has missed over the last two days.

As he scrolls through the messages, his heart melts when he finds one from Dean.

“Hey sweet boy. Just wanted you to know that we got the other vamps. It’s safe to drink after work again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chad... if you hated it... lie to me. Leave me an awesome comment cause I put in some hours on it, k?  
> Also... music credit to The Allman Brothers for "Melissa". I always thought this song was very 'Dean'.


End file.
